Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to animal deterrents and particularly to garbage disposal container. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a smart garbage container with an animal deterrence enhancement.
Description of Related Art
Animal repellents or deterrents are the products designed to keep certain animals away from any object, area, people, plants, other animals, etc. These repellents generally work by taking advantage of an animal's natural aversion to a certain thing. The animal's natural aversion to a certain thing is a thing that the animal has learned to avoid (or instinctively avoids) in its natural environment. The chemical repellents are the repellents that usually mimic the natural substances that repel or deter animals, or they are designed to be so irritating to a specific animal or type of animal that the targeted animal avoids the protected object or area. Some chemical repellents combine both the principles. In certain kind of repellents made for deer, homemade deer repellent recipes are used.
There have been animal repellents which are non-chemical type of repellents. A simple electrified or barbed wire fence that can mechanically repel the livestock or predator animals is also considered as an animal deterrent. High-frequency whistles have been used on vehicles to drive deer away from highways, and similar devices have been used to deter and repel certain types of insects or rodents. The repellents for domestic cats and dogs include ultrasonic devices that emit a high frequency noise which does not affect the humans. These types of non-chemical repellents are quite controversial because their effectiveness varies from a person to person.
One of such animal deterrent prior art discloses an animal deterrent device that generally includes a casing, a sensor, a power source and a deterrent means source. The animal deterrent devices are also used to provide protection to a target site, such as a carcass or part of a carcass left at or near the kill site from predatory animals and/or scavengers. Other uses for such device include preventing animals from disrupting trash or garbage receptacles or for preventing animals from gaining access to campsite rations, food, a temporary carcass or parts of a carcass storage area, or trash.
Another prior art discloses an animal repellent system which includes triggering means for detecting the presence of animals within a particular area and generating signals indicative thereof. The animal repellent system includes a controller operable to receive the signals generated by the triggering means and to issue command signals responsive thereto, and deterrent means for effectuating a repellent component of the animal repellent system in response to the command signals issued by the controller, thereby dissuading the animals from entering a particular area.
However, the present animal deterrents fire a deterrent signal in all the direction which uses more power and has bigger housing. Furthermore, the garbage container based animal deterrents have lower life as the rough handling of the garbage container.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need for a garbage container with an animal deterrent having a directional deterrent signal controlling and shock absorbing enhancements.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and needs are addressed herein, as detailed below.